Zombies Are Strange
by koete1995
Summary: Snow Zombie isn't your normal zombie and Feliciano isn't your normal boy. What happens when their two worlds collide? Read and find out. Suck summary, warnings inside, rated M for language and just to be safe from my paranoia.


**If you like things in the "supernatural" then this fanfic is for you. This is my very first creature feature, it doesn't involve a particular pairing, however, Germany and Italy **_**are**_** in this story but they aren't together. It is more like my OC and Italy together. So yeah, I wrote this story before I discovered the wonders of the axis powers so it had different characters. **

**Warning: Grossness**

**Enjoy :P**

* * *

Chapter:1

Snow Zombie wasn't just your plain, everyday zombie. No, she was a zombie born of zombies, which is very rare since zombies are undead, they don't possess the reproductive organs. So no one really understood Snow completely. She had a mother, a father, a sister and a dog. She wasn't really related to her sister because her sister was a created zombie. Snow's appearance was different from the others because she didn't decompose like she was supposed to. She had some parts of her face missing and some parts would fall off every now and then but the thing that people never really understood or accepted of Snow was the purple streak in her hair. One day Snow's dad needed her to run some errands.

"Snow? I need you to go and get some things from the market in the mortal world. Could you do that for me?" Her father asked.

"I guess." Snow groaned, pausing her video game. "Can I pick up Gilbert so he can come with me?"

"Sure, why not. To tell you the truth, I would feel better if he did go with you." Her father said nervously. Obviously he knew something Snow didn't.

"Okay, I'm going now!" Snow announced, walking through the door.

"Oh Snow be careful!" Her mother yelled out. "Watch out for hunters!"

"I will! I'll have Gil with me, so don't worry." Snow called back, slightly laughing at her mother's frets. Snow turned around heading towards Gilbert's house. It took her about fifteen minutes to reach Gilbert's. She walked up to his doorstep and rang the bell. It sounded a hollow gong. To Snow, it sounded like nails on a chalkboard. She thought if it lasted any longer, the sound would turn her brain to mush. The bell ended and the door slowly opened to reveal Gilbert's parents. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Beilschmidt. Is Gilbert home?" Snow asked timidly. She never knew why, but Gilbert's parents secretly scared her.

"Oh, I'm sorry Snow." Gil's mother started. "But Gilbert has been grounded for the time being."

"Vot ze Hell for? Und vie haven't I been informed of mine own grounding?" Gilbert yelled from behind his parents. The door flew open to reveal Gilbert, his ruby eyes glaring at his parents. He turned away from his parents his platinum blonde hair falling in front of his face. "Hey Snow, vot's up?" He asked brushing aside his hair showing his beautiful crimson eyes.

"Um, Dad wants me to go to the mortal world to go shopping and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me." Snow explained looking down and noticing her finger, which fell off when she rang the doorbell, she quickly picked it up and replaced it to her hand.

"Sure I'll go vith you." Gilbert said chuckling. "I vas vondering ven you'd notice." Snow slapped him for teasing her.

"Come on." Snow said. "Let's get going." She turned while grabbing Gilbert's hand.

"Muter, Vatti, I'm going out for a bit, so don't vait up!" Gilbert yelled.

"Bye Ludwig!" Snow yelled.

"Hey Snow, ven we come back, could you drop me off at Mattheiu's house?" Gilbert asked adding some color to his pale face with a blush.

"Sure, I don't mind." Snow giggled dragging Gilbert along. "Maybe I can see Alfred."

"You do know he has a thing for guys, right?" Gilbert asked causing Snow to stop.

"What?! No he doesn't." Snow said.

"Yes he does."

"Then why does he flirt with me?"

"Because he hasn't 'come out' yet."

"Then how do you know?"

"Because I can read people."

"Well, I'll take all I can get. You know, if he is."

"He is."

"Says you." Snow said starting to the mortal world bridge once again.

"Okay, just don't come crying to me ven he leaves you for Arthur." Gilbert said, hands above his head as he caught up with Snow.

**XxX**

At the market in the mortal world, Snow could feel people staring at her.

"Hey, Gil?" Snow whispered.

"Yeah, what?" Gilbert whispered back.

"Is it just me or is everyone staring at me?" Snow asked starting to feel weird. She quickly glanced over her shoulder.

"Vell, zey kind of have a reason to. You can see your bones, zat is not normal. Now let's just get vot ve need und get back. You never know ven vun of zose monster hunters' vill show up." Gilbert said nervously.

"What are _you _worried about? _You _look like an actual human." Snow scolded as they headed towards the register. They put their items on the belt when a woman with a boy about the same age as Snow, who she thought was quite attractive, walked in. She saw them and started trembling. Gilbert noticed the sudden change in his friend's behavior.

"Snow," Gilbert asked slowly. "Are you okay?" Just as soon as the words left his mouth, the woman started screaming bloody murder. The people who hadn't noticed Snow, or had just chosen to ignore her, looked up to see what was happening. The boy just looked shocked as his mother stopped screaming and pulled out her phone and started dialing a number she knew by heart.

"NO!" Snow screamed as she tackled the woman and pinned her down. "You _really _don't want to do that."

"Why not," The woman sobbed. "I should because you are nothing but monster scum! No one likes your kind!"

Snow started trembling again, her eyes darkened with a sinister dark no one had ever experienced before, something inhuman.

"Snow, are you okay?" Gilbert asked again. No sooner had he asked that, Snow began biting at the woman trying to eat her.

"Gil, Help me! I-I can't stop! Please, stop me!" Snow yelled in between sobs and bites. Gilbert, still shocked by what was happening, just stood there. "GIL PLEASE, HELP ME! HURRY!" Snow yelled, snapping Gilbert out of his daze. He leaped into action and yanked Snow off of the woman, but it was too late, Snow had accidentally killed her. She stood next to Gilbert still slightly trembling. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Snow repeated starting to cry. When she felt the boy coming closer to her she yelled, "NO, STAY AWAY! DON'T TOUCH ME!" And she ran out of the building.

Gilbert grabbed the groceries and laid the money down. "Keep the change." He said before he ran out after Snow. The boy not far behind.

* * *

**AN: Hope you guys liked it. This is my first creature feature story so sorry if it isn't good. I'll try updating soon but school is being a bitch lately.**

**Ciao and asta la pasta ;p**


End file.
